


Icing On The Cake

by Ggunsailor, Queermazin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Smut, Breasts, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Frosting, Girlfriends - Freeform, Love, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queermazin/pseuds/Queermazin
Summary: Baking has never been something Korra has figured she'd want to do in her life. But it's her girlfriend's birthday and Korra wants to give it a go. After all, she wants to make sure Asami has a welcoming birthday surprise when she gets home. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff/Smut)





	Icing On The Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Icing and kisses. What could be better?

It was finished. It had been a long and tiring undertaking but it was done. In her eyes, it was probably the best looking birthday cake that had ever been made, although she knew that it paled in comparison to some of the cakes she'd seen in the shop.

Korra wiped her face, smearing a little bit of frosting on her cheek. She looked it over. Today was her girlfriend Asami's birthday and Korra had baked this cake just for her. She put a little bit of the frosting into her mouth, taste testing it.

"Well, a little bit lumpy but it'll taste good," she said to herself. "I hope she likes it."

The cake sat on the counter, gleaming a bright pink with blue letters spelling out "Happy Birthday Asami". It was chocolate chip, her favourite. Korra looked down at her watch, Asami would be coming home from work soon and she planned to surprise her with it.

She and Asami had known each other since they were very young, dated in high school, now living together as adults. Korra spent a lot of time at home, mainly working out and going for jogs around the neighbourhood. Today, she put her time at home to good use, wanting to give Asami the best birthday surprise.

Turning around, she looked over at Pema, who'd come by to supervise. "Well? How'd I do?"

Her adoptive mother looked closely at the cake. After baking so many birthday cakes over the years, she had quite an eye for this sort of thing. "Well... it's certainly not the cakes I baked for you when you were younger, but I think you've got the knack for it."

"Phew, that's good. Thanks for coming by to help." That eased her worries a lot. The last thing she wanted was to have made a cake that Asami wouldn't like.

Pema smiled and hugged Korra. "My pleasure, my dear." She was only too glad to help her adoptive daughter out on this rather important day. "Do you want me to stay? I know this is Asami's special day after all."

"No, I'll be alright," Korra replied. "I'm just glad you came."

"Don't mention it. I'd hate for you to accidentally burn your house down," she joked.

Korra slightly giggled at that, but dreaded the thought of having caused such an inferno. That would have probably been the worst surprise Asami could have gotten today.

After Pema had left, Korra was alone, waiting patiently for Asami to return home. She waited and waited, hoping Asami hadn't been caught up in traffic. But to her luck, she soon heard the sound of a car coming down the street. Heading to the front window, she saw Asami's car pull up in the driveway.

Quickly, Korra ran to grab the bouquet she had picked up that morning while getting the ingredients. Red roses, Asami's favourite. She waited by the door, listening as the sound of Asami's heeled footsteps approached.

The door unlocked, and Asami walked in. Immediately, Korra got down on one knee, holding out the flowers in her arm like a scene in a corny rom-com."Happy birthday, Asami!~"

Her girlfriend broke into a smile. The flowers, the warm glow of Korra's face, the sincerity in her voice. It was all too sweet. What did she do to deserve this wonderful girl?

"Aw. And here I was thinking you'd forget," the Asian woman remarked, her heart fluttering with joy.

"I'd never forget the birthday of my true love," Korra said lovingly, standing up and gazing into her girlfriend's eyes.

Asami chuckled. "Oh, you big dork."

Korra got up and kissed her on the cheek. Asami gave her a loving peck on the lips. She then took the flowers and smelled them, Korra watching her get lost in the scent of the roses she'd bought for her. The flowers were a hit alright.

"My favourites," Asami sighed. "Oh Korra, you're so sweet."

Taking her hand, the dark-skinned girl grinned. "Come to the kitchen. I baked you a cake."

Asami raised her eyebrow. "You? Baking a cake?"

"Yup!" she chirped. "Come on!"

Asami giggled, letting herself be dragged along by her adorable girlfriend. When they reached the door, Korra walked to the kitchen surface. Entering the kitchen, Asami saw Korra, standing proudly beside the cake. She'd worked hard on it, as was apparent by her enthusiasm.

"Ta-da!" Korra said with a smile.

Walking closer to the cake, Asami leaned down, her heart fluttering as she saw her small, yet beautiful little cake. "Awww babe," she cooed. "It's adorable."

"Just like you."

Asami blushed. "So... any candles I need to blow out?"

A wave of panic came over Korra. "Crap, I forgot to put them on," She admitted, blushing sheepishly. She went into a nearby cupboard and pulled out the candles. "How many should I give you? I don't think twenty-three candles are gonna fit on this cake."

Asami smirked. "I don't mind how many. I already know what my wish is gonna be."

Korra put about seven candles on the cake and lit them carefully with a match. The faint embers of the flames gave the kitchen a very intimate atmosphere. She stood back and let Asami walk forward to blow them out and make her wish.

Pausing, Asami thought for a moment, reassuring herself of her wish. Then, with a content smile, blew out the candles

"Yes! Now we can eat it."

Asami laughed. "I'll get the plates."

xXx

About an hour or so later, Korra and Asami had successfully devoured the cake. Asami was soon putting her plate down, placing the fork atop it. She licked her lips of the icing that had coated the surface of the delicious birthday treat.

"Mmm! Delicious," she expressed, rubbing her stomach. The cake was filling, but it was her birthday. She was allowed to step off her diet a little.

Korra took a big bite into her last piece of cake, chewing it thoroughly and grinning happily. Her cake had been quite a success."And how does the birthday girl rate my baking skills?" she wondered, licking her fingers clean as well.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself," Asami admitted. "You remembered I liked chocolate chip."

Korra grinned. "I tried my best not to disappoint."

"My favourite flowers... my favourite flavour of cake," Asami sighed dreamily. "Is there a diamond necklace waiting for me as well?"

"Hey, I'm not made of money!" Korra laughed. "But... maybe next year." Then she smirked a little, after tasting some frosting that had been on her slice. A very wicked idea was forming in her mind. "Still hungry, Asami? If you know what I mean."

It took a few moments, before Asami looked back at Korra with a knowing glance. She'd caught on. "...perhaps."

Korra then stood up and walked over, kissing her. "I have some frosting left over. What say we put it to good use?"

Asami grinned. "I like where this is going."

Going back into the kitchen, Korra soon brought the bowl of frosting into the dining room and coated her lips in it. The white texture and the creaminess made them very inviting to Asami. She got onto the other girl's lap, giving her a seductive gaze.

Grinning, Asami kissed her girlfriend deeply, licking the frosting and tasting Korra's gorgeous lips on her own. She wrapped her arms around Korra's body, kissing and holding her tenderly. The taste was beautiful, as was the feeling of holding Korra in her arms.

Korra moaned a little, happy that Asami was being so dominant. Even though Asami's kisses were taking her breath away, Korra gently kissed back, holding her around the waist.

Soon, Asami pulled back and smacked her lips. She and Korra stared at each other for a moment, both women seeing the hunger and desire in each other's eyes. Then Asami stood up, picking Korra up in her arms and touching foreheads with her.

"Let's take that into the bedroom, shall we?" She suggested in a flirty manner.

Korra giggled, being held in Asami's arms. While Asami wasn't nearly as strong as her, she could hold her quite well. Those soft hands wrapped around her legs and upper chest, emerald eyes gazing down at her like an angel from heaven. "Yes... I suspect you want your other present now."

"I very much want to unwrap it," Asami teased.

Carrying her girlfriend to the upstairs bedroom, Asami closed the door behind them and kissed Korra rapturously. She got the shorter girl down on the bed and they made out. She dipped her down, letting her darling girlfriend taste every inch of her lips.

Korra moaned, wrapping her arms and legs around Asami's waist. "Mmmmm!" She pulled herself closer, wanting for them both to be naked and pleasuring one another so badly. Heat flushed across her cheeks and face as she grew wet from Asami teasing her.

Just then, Asami growled, nipping at her lip. Then she sat up and shucked off her shirt. Korra was presented with the gorgeous sight of her girlfriend's breasts. Leaning close, Korra gently kissed them, getting the bra off with ease.

Asami lulled, watching Korra squeeze and kiss her bust. When the other girl had kissed them quite enough, Asami started to get the rest of her clothes off. Korra helped her undress, and then got naked herself. She lay down on the bed, waiting expectantly.

"Shit," Asami realised. "Forgot the frosting."

Korra giggled. "Well... you better go and get it."

A soft kiss pressed to Korra's lips. "Don't go anywhere, sweetie."

As her girlfriend quickly darted downstairs, Korra couldn't help herself. She reached down, gently stroking her own folds with her fingers, pleasuring herself to the thought of what Asami would soon be doing to her nether regions.

She moaned, softly and lovingly. Asami walked through the door, the bowl of frosting in hand. "Shame on you," she smirked.

"I'm sorry..." Korra said, embarrassed.

"Don't be," Asami grinned. "You saved me a bit of effort."

Asami then took the bowl of frosting, got a little on her finger and drew a little line of it across her collarbone. Then she bent down and slowly licked it off. Once her skin was clean, she set her teeth into her lover's neck and sucked a bruise on her skin

"Oooooh," her lover whimpered, feeling the soft shivers down her spine as Asami kept biting and kissing that area of her neck.

"Mmm...you taste delicious." Asami complimented.

She painted another line of frosting down and around Korra's breasts, around the nipples and areolas. She swirled a little dollop and then set to work cleaning her up. Once the sugary food was gone from her nipples she suckled them into her mouth.

Groaning, Korra arched forward, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist. She found herself grinding her pussy against her lover's stomach She moaned softly, being more aroused by the sensation of Asami kissing her breasts.

Asami let go of her nipple with a wet pop. "Want something baby?"

"I want you to eat me out," Korra purred.

"Gladly," Asami whispered, kissing Korra's lips before getting between her legs and finding her moist, beautiful folds. They were just like the cake she'd eaten earlier, only much more delicious and sweet. She loved cakes... but she loved Korra's pussy more.

She put a little tiny bit of frosting on Korra's engorged clit and then sucked it into her mouth. After sucking it clean she began to eat out her lover, moaning at the sweet taste of sugar mixed with Korra's juices that slowly trickled out.

Moaning, Korra lay back, trying to bring Asami's mouth closer to her. She raked her fingers through midnight black hair and pulled a little. Asami growled into her, devouring her folds aggressively and with great passion.

Wanting Korra to finish, she slipped a finger under her chin and inside Korra, now thrusting her fingers in addition to eating her out. The pleasure was amazing, sending waves of excitement and joy through Korra's veins.

Korra moaned and thrashed back and forth, sweat beading on her body. The pleasure was just utterly amazing. "Asami, gonna, gonna come!"

"Go ahead, baby. "

With one last melodic, sensuous moan, Korra came beautifully, a sight that was a delight to Asami's eyes. The juices flowers and her hips arched forward, Asami getting down to savour the nectar brought forth by her actions.

As she came down, Korra smiled at Asami. "Now... Let's give you a birthday treat." She kissed Asami deeply, letting the other woman moan into her mouth. She then switched places, rolling Asami beneath her and gazing down at her.

Asami gasped, looking up at Korra. "Oh!"

"You're mine, baby," Korra cooed. She reached her hands down and started to finger Asami with her strong, powerful fingers. Each thrust was tender and strong, like Korra herself. Asami moaned, but looked up at Korra with a needy face.

Grinning, Korra reached for the bowl of frosting. Getting a good amount on her right hand's fingers, she generously slathered it on her lover's neck and breasts, immediately devouring it and licking her clean. The frosting was delicious. It was no wonder Asami had loved her cake.

Asami groaned and gasped, writhing. She could feel Korras three fingers slide in and out of her hard and fast as she kept licking up the frosting. Soon, Korra's lips were back on her face, kissing her and sucking on her gorgeous tongue.

Hard passionate kisses came from the beautiful woman, each one taking Asami's breath away. She moaned, her voice being muffled in Korra's mouth.

But then, Asami broke the kiss for a few seconds, wailing in pleasure. She was so close. She could feel it. Korra stared into her eyes with love and desire, fingering her harder. She brought to the edge, then finally, she came hard.

Asami screamed, gasping in delight. She arched up, taking in breath, before she lay down on the bed, sighing in content. She came down from her high, gasping and whimpering a little. Her skin felt a little sticky but she could handle that

Korra gave Asami another kiss. "Happy birthday, baby."

"Best birthday ever," Asami cooed, nuzzling up with Korra. She really did mean that as well, especially after the amazing sex they'd just had.

xXx

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! I've got a few fics to share with you today :3 First up, we got some lovely Korrasami Smut hehe. I hope you like it! I'll be putting out fics every single Friday from now on.

See you later for the rest of the gay goodness and thanks to Guppy as always for writing these stories with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to say hi!


End file.
